The Mists of Silent Hill
by Narratorway
Summary: A failed idea to crossover the first Silent Hill story w/ a Stephen King short story called "The Mist". Since I can't find 'Skeleton Crew', this is probably all that you'll see of this story.


__

There are monsters in the mist

Harry heard a truck from somewhere behind him. He swerved round and brought his gun to bear. It was no truck. It was something large and it sounded like a truck, but it was no truck. He'd wandered all the streets of the town, pounded every door and window, explored every alley. There was no way out of this town, and so there was no way in. He was alone in Silent Hill, so whatever was headed towards him was no goddamned truck. He pulled back the hammer and began to back up. He shot his head left and right, eyes darting from one possible hiding place to the next. The fog was too thick and whatever was in front of him was getting close very quickly. It was very large, but sounded so much like a truck.

But it was no goddamned truck. When the patch of fog in front began to glow ever so slightly, Harry knew it was no goddamned truck. When two points of white light which rather resembled headlights appeared, it was no goddamned truck. Even when it was close enough for Harry to see the grill and the Ford insignia upon it…well… For chrissakes, how could it be a goddamned truck! Harry looked around again for a place to run and his arms were shaking. Something was going on, he was being tricked. This town did things like that to you.

But what if it was a truck? Harry suddenly realized that maybe there was a way into this town. It wasn't as if he was trying to escape. He'd only really explored places where he thought Cheryl might be. There was the freeway or the fences maybe. There were plenty of places where a vehicle could plow through he guessed. It hadn't really occurred to him. Anything's possible really, especially here.

The truck stopped ten feet in front of him. Only the front end was really visible, but it was an outline at best. The only thing that could be made out clearly was the grill and said insignia. If Harry hadn't seen those, he may very well have shot at the thing. The lights shut off, but the engine was still running. Harry still had the gun up and now had it pointed at the windshield. There was movement inside but it was impossible to make out any shapes. The movements were very quick and reminded Harry of arms flailing wildly about. He squeezed the trigger a little bit.

Just before the person inside the truck rolled down the window and called out, Harry was suddenly aware that his radio wasn't blaring out static. This was very important, because when Harry realized this, he lowered his gun a little which promptly discharged when Harry was surprised by the voice who called out to him from the truck.

"Hell—"

__

BLAM

A loud pop was heard from driver's side tire of the truck which was followed by a hiss. The truck slowly tipped to one side. Harry dropped the gun and held up his hands.

"Sorry! Oh God! Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't go!" Harry felt incredibly embarrassed. Whatever skills God had bestowed to him, guns had nothing to do with 'em. He was just so damn clumsy them. He almost forgot why he was carrying one, till he looked beyond the truck out into the fog. He hated the fog, God how he hated it.

There was something out there coming towards them. It was flying through the air although he couldn't really see anything, but he noticed that the fog was moving and the fog would be slightly darker at certain spots. Was there more than one? He looked down at his radio, wondering why it hadn't alerted him. Suddenly he realized that it had been alerting him, he just couldn't hear it over the engine of the truck. He dropped onto his knees, grabbed his gun and fell down to the ground on his back with his gun pointed straight into the air.

"Hey, are you all right?" Harry had almost forgotten about the person inside the truck. On his back, the truck was behind (on top?) of him. It was just like space, except there was still gravity, only in a different place than Harry was used to. The disorientation was kinda the same though…at least that's what he figured. He'd never been in space. He looked up and could make out the entrails of the Ford. It was definitely tall enough.

"Hey! Are you there?"

"Please!" Harry called out, "Please don't move your truck and roll up the window!"

He could hear from the squeak of the window that the man was obeying at least one request. He didn't wait and crawled as fast as one could on his back under the truck. All the while he stared up into the fog, using one hand to move towards the truck, the other gripping the gun and pointing up at the sky. The radio was now blaring and even as he got closer to the truck, the engine couldn't drown out the sound. It didn't even come close until he shut it off with desperate, fumbling fingers. The fog wasn't moving, but if it did, it be too late anyway wouldn't it? They dropped from the fog and just tore into you. He'd seen them do it to a dog, or what he called dogs. He heard them fluttering, but the sounds seemed to come from nowhere specific. He looked behind (up?) to see the truck was closer, but not nearly as close as it should've been. Had they backed up? Another sound of large leathery wings fluttering whipped his head back to the sky. The fog swayed to and fro, but nothing else could be seen. Harry wondered where they were, when they would fall on him and tear him up, rip him apart in a matter of seconds. All that'd be left of him was the puddle of blood. The only thing that was left was blood, when they were finished. Somewhere in the back of his head Harry thought of how interesting it was that fog seemed to be closer from up above. It made him smile as the things suddenly dropped all round him and with their wings flapping, they brought their teeth rimmed beaks down on his body.

Harry hadn't lost his senses or his sense of purpose. He was still a nervous wreck who would twitch at the slightest sound. So when they fell, he fired his gun on them. He was simply smiling while he was doing it. The first creature had its left eye disappear and exit through the back end of its skull. This, and the sound of the gun distracted the other creatures just enough for Harry to get another shot at the chest of another one. It began flailing about wildly, forcing the rest to flap into the air. It fell on its back right on top of Harry's chest and its clawed wings began to flap about and its thin legs kicked into the air. It turned it's head to the side and the teeth lined beak ran down the length of Harry's shirt and stopped just short of his chin. The bird opened its beak and screamed. Harry could see down the things throat and at the very end, right in the center of the blackness where the tongue disappeared down the throat, he saw something moving. With a jerk, he put the gun against the temple of the bird-thing and fired. The thing shuddered violently for an instant and then stopped. With a great effort, Harry pushed the thing off him and breathed a huge sigh. He'd never been closer than that before. Slowly he pushed himself up.

Harry saw a flash of pink and felt a rush of air just before a burning pain shot up from his torso and he was forced down on the ground again. His head hit the pavement hard and colors flashed in his eyes, but beyond the colors he could see another bird perched atop him and it was about to bring its beak down on his head. Harry didn't have anytime to feel scared or wonder at the large roar he heard before the bird disappeared and the belly of the truck took its place. Oh yeah, Harry had never been that close before, which is probably why he passed out. Oddly enough, it had been awhile since he'd actually thought about Cheryl, but she was the last thing he saw before everything went to black. She was struggling and her back twisted as if she were in a violent seizure. Her mouth was open and inside her throat something was moving.

__

Daddy! Help me!

Daddy! Where are you?


End file.
